Extra Victory
by extra-victory
Summary: Multichapter Contestshipping circumnavigation of the region, stopping in every major location for battles, events and plot devices. Observe you own entertainment levels as our Drew x May superteam struggle with the logistics of nomadic cohabitation and basically everything else-


Ex-V: Multi chapter, adventure romance featuring the canonical May and Drew. Humorous elements prevalent and some mature plot devices. Please enjoy -

"It's a complex world these days, May." Drew was rationalizing entirely to himself, deaf to her incessant groaning and pleas for brief quiet. " Things won't always go in our favor, despite clear unassailable martial and aesthetic superiority to everyone we've encountered in life..."

This was a highly Drew statement, and it ALMOST pushed crushing, humiliating defeat from their heels. "We lost to Harley, Drew...Harley."

There was a brief instant, ever so brief during which Drew was positively chewed by his desperate, denying ego. May had In fact, over time, come to be the only living organism to exert influence on the planet with a definitive glance trained expertly enough to differentiate a hair flip of unadulterated disgust from a hairflip of infinite arrogance.

This had been strictly the former; Worse, she grimly realized exactly what this loss entailed for them only after consulting her map, to discover the next event approximately 14 miles away.

"Right, so...you have to understand!" He expounded dramatically.

"There's a perfectly rational explanation, May, for why the most incredibly talented and handsome coordinator to historically grace the earth might be defeated in a team event. The reason exists!" He proclaimed, largely unaware of her screwing in earplugs from a box marked "loss insurance".

"And May, Ill have you know, that reason is very specifically, and unquestionably..." His voice died, and she sighed in the face of glorious silence, insulated from his increasingly panicked self-assurance. The guy couldn't notice anyway, if he'd noticed a single time ever she'd eat her cap and the caps of every man woman and child in the following district.

Her partner was glorious indeed, regardless; their combined consistency at hanging up wins surely would never be replicated in all time's expanse. Unfortunately, this also produced the actual perfect recipe designed somewhere underground in a lunar-based government lab for top secret production of the world's ABSOLUTE worst loser.

Worst loser all time, not close, and she didn't blame him. She knew, she understood Drew better than anyone still living. A briefest of glances over to check on the man's mental health revealed the emerald hair flipping over and over again in the reflection of a small pocket mirror, which he carried about in outstretched arm before him as they proceeded during extreme circumstances; closer examination of his mouth revealed distinct "May"s,"you see"s, "the reason"s, and "statistical impossibility"s.

She supposed it could've been worse, he'd probably just burn out and they'd make camp somewhere productively, restfully sleeping it all off to a fresh start the next morning. Lithely Detaching the left plug from her ear, she angled to face him by seizing a pause, exercising truly absurd reflexes that had passing electromagnetic waves feeling relatively slow and clunky. "So, what do you think about camping once we pass the white acre?"

He stared for a moment, fully disoriented. "Uh, yeah...sure...right-"

She skipped ahead slightly. "Wicked! I'll make your favorite dinner over the fire..." She slipped the associated earplug back in at the proper moment, just in time to catch "So when you consider that, it really makes sense, other people have to win at least sometimes or it'd..."

The urge to giggle was _overwhelming_ but he still so truly believed he was consoling her.

Ex-V: Im very excited to demonstrate for all you glorious people where I intend to take this story, and I will maintain a swift update speed according to your individual support or constructive criticism! I find myself at a loss to describe how much any review ever means to me, positive or negative and Ive recently instituted a policy of replying to each and every one, probably at the beginning or end of each chapter- If you don't like that idea, I'll attempt something else until I find something that works logistically. I'm fairly confident answering each review at the end of chapters will work fantastically~ Im blessed to write all day 5 days a week, and you can expect updates every 48 hours at _most_ using a metric of literally any slightest support or criticism! It really does mean that much to me, and I could not be more grateful that this site is still here for me to return to with my ideas -


End file.
